Jesse
Jesse is the playable main protagonist of Minecraft: Story Mode. The male version is voiced by Patton Oswalt, and the female version is voiced by Catherine Taber. He/she first appeared in "The Order of the Stone". Biography Appearance Jesse's appearance and gender can be customised by the Player. Male Jesse wears a shirt and pants held up by suspenders, and female Jesse wears a T-shirt with overalls. Personality Jesse's personality is mainly influenced by the choices made by the Player, however, he/she is generally kind and is very loyal to his/her friends, though can be very emotional and intense in some situations. Items *Command Block Tool/Weapon (Temporarily) *Enchanted Diamond Sword *Enchanted Diamond Pickaxe *Enchanted Flint and Steel *White Pumpkin *Eversource Crown *Ender Pearls *The Redstone Heart *Lever *Flint and Steel *Portal Atlas *Stone Sword (Temporarily) *Enchanted Shield *Other crafting items *Enchanted Diamond Axe *Tim's Armor *Gold Sword (Temporarily and determinant) Killed Victims The list below shows the victims that Jesse has killed: *The Wither Storm *Numerous Hostile Mobs *Reuben (Indirectly) *Magnus/Ellegaard (Indirectly) *PAMA *Some Yellow Team Competitors (Determinant, but they respawn) *Hadrian (Respawn) *Mevia (Respawn) *Nell (Determinant, but she respawns) *Slab the Immovable (Indirectly and determinant, but he respawns) Death (Respawned) Killed By *Mevia Jesse was killed by Mevia with two Diamond Axes, but due to the 'respawning' rules, Jesse soon lives back in the respawn zone without his/her gears. Death (Restart Game) Killed By *Hostile Mobs *Splash Potion of Harming *The Wither Storm *Lava *TNT *Fall Damage *Aiden *Arrow of Poison *The White Pumpkin *PAMA (Made useful) *Petra (Chipped) *Lukas (Chipped) *Mind Controlled Citizens (Chipped) *Competitors *Gladiators *Hadrian *Mevia *Emily *Slab the Immovable Jesse can also die by failing to avoid dangers. The Screen will go red, and the game will restart from the Chest Symbol. Relationships Reuben Reuben was Jesse's pet pig. Jesse was very close to Reuben and cared for him like his/her best friend. Reuben also felt the same way about Jesse and would go to great lengths to ensure he/she is in no harm. When Reuben dies, Jesse is heartbroken and can't get over it. Olivia Olivia and Jesse are best friends. They lived together in a treehouse with Axel, and the three of them work as a team for most tasks. Olivia is a very insecure person, and she often confides in Jesse for help with this anxiety. Axel Axel and Jesse are best friends. They lived together in a treehouse with Olivia, and the three of them work as a team for most tasks. Axel is happiest when all the things he considers awesome is also considered awesome by Jesse. Petra Petra is one of Jesse's best friends. Though it's unknown how they met, they have known each other for a long time. At first, Petra finds Jesse annoying, but soon, they become allies, and help each other. Soon, she becomes a member of Jesse's Gang and helps them fight the Wither Storm. Petra also confides in her secrets to Jesse. Ivor In the beginning, Ivor and Jesse were enemies. But when Jesse finds out that Ivor is not a bad person, their relationship becomes much more stable as they become good friends. Jesse also thinks that Ivor sometimes makes him/her laugh. (Determinant) Lukas In the beginning, Lukas unwillingly was Jesse's enemy. However, later on Lukas teams up with Jesse's gang against the Wither Storm. Through his/her actions, Jesse can either become close with Lukas, or not so. In Episode 8, if Jesse successfully gets Lukas' Journal back, Lukas will ask Jesse to choose the ending. If Jesse chooses "...And he/she couldn't have done it without his/her friends." Lukas will close the book and say "You know something, I really like that." finishing the book and leaving their relationship on a glorious high. Harper Jesse and Harper have been seen being good friends. Jesse said Harper's cool in his/her book. (Determinant) He/she has said she's been pretty cool (Determinant). Harper even helped Jesse and the gang to get home. Jesse also offered for her to come with them. (Determinant). Emily At first, Jesse and Emily weren't good friends, but later, Emily wanted to help Jesse. And when she betrayed Jesse, she didn't mean to. Jesse also calls her, "an awesome person." (Determinant) Jesse even offers her to come with Jesse and his/her gang. Nell Nell always wanted to help Jesse. She showed Jesse her wheat farm and helped to get Lukas and Ivor/Petra out of the Nether. Otto Otto always seemed to want to help Jesse win the Games. He said he was really impressed. He was also really happy when Jesse won the Lava Race. (Determinant). He also got the gang home. Slab At first, Slab hated Jesse for cheating in Spleef. Jesse's actions in the future will determine this relationship: Angering Slab by talking to Sebastian and making them late to see Hadrian or calling him a big lug will mean Slab will still hate him further. However, if Jesse's actions are 'real considerate of him,' then Slab will seem kinder towards him and will join the group in the last battle before finally giving Lukas back his journal. The Order of the Stone Jesse used to see them as his/her heros and mentors, looking up for them. If the player chooses to go after Magnus or Ellegaard, this greatly improves their relationship. If Gabriel is saved, this greatly improves their relationship as well. After Jesse finds Soren at the end, he/she seems happy to meet him, but after the truth is discovered, he/she is really disappointed. Even after this, Jesse feels that they were good mentors to him/her, but his/her opinion changes much for them. Quotes Trivia *In "A Block and a Hard Place" if Jesse chooses to eat the potatoes he/she (indirectly) mentions that potatoes are his/her favorite food. *In Episode 1, Jesse mentions that his/her motto is "No man left behind". *In "Access Denied", if Jesse chooses not to deactivate PAMA, he/she will be attacked and killed by Petra/Lukas, PAMA will then be shown smiling. link here *After saving Lukas from PAMA (determinant) in "Access Denied", Jesse is seen kneeling beside him and holding his hand. Alternatively, this is not seen with Petra. Also, if player tells Lukas not to give up, there will be a slight pause as he stares at Jesse holding his hand. *In "Access Denied", there are several chances of death which shows "You have been made useful!" instead of "You died!" if Jesse gets caught by PAMA. **However, if Jesse is killed by chipped Petra/Lukas (determinant), the death screen will show "You died!" *Jesse is currently the only unisex character in Minecraft: Story Mode. **Telltale left an easter egg to this, when TorqueDawg states that Jesse is a boys/girls name, depending on the gender. *Isa has a very similar appearance to female Jesse. *In "A Journey's End?", once Jesse is killed by Mevia, and when he/she respawns, this is the first time, ever since episode 3, that we see Jesse without armor. *It is revealed in "A Journey's End?" that Jesse is ambidextrous, meaning he/she is able to use both of his/her arms equally (attack with sword with the right, mine with pickaxe on the left). *Jesse has, by far, the most aliases in Minecraft: Story Mode as a whole. *Jesse has almost every skill for different groups - griefer, redstonist, architect, and warrior. *In episode 6, "A Portal to Mystery", Jesse's portrait in a few shots can show the white male Jesse without armor, no matter which Jesse you have. **Curious enough, that means that portrait picture was designed when Jesse could not have lost his/her armor. *Jesse appears in every episode title-card, except for "Assembly Required"'s title-card. Gallery JesseThumb.jpg|Jesse in the Story Mode Thumbnail Jesse.PNG|Jesse Appearance Screen Jesse Icon.png|Jesse in his hut. JesseBuild.jpg|Jesse's Gang at the Build Competition Imagereubenandjesse.jpg|Jesse training for the Build Competition JesseTrade.jpg|Jesse and Petra trading with Ivor in the trailer. Story-mode jesse.jpg|Jesse with a newly-crafted stone sword. 6354f1af866d42218e803e225ed975dd.png|Jesse smiling at Petra during the bridge fall. Slime Girl.png|Jesse talking to the Ivy. Mcsm ep1 jesse punch.png|Jesse punching the chicken machine. FemaleJesseJumping.jpg|Female Jesse at EnderCon MaleJesseJumping.jpg|Male Jesse at EnderCon Jesse's Team.jpg|Jesse with the Gang JesseinBoomTown1.jpg|Jesse lying on the ground in Boom Town. JesseBow.png|Jesse fighting Magnus in the Grief-Off Lukas and Jesse.jpg|Lukas, Jesse and Reuben at Soren's Fortress Jesse and Lukas.jpg|Jesse and Lukas on the Episode 3 title card. Maxresdefault-3-.jpg|Jesse hold an Enchanted Axe. Mcsm ep5 crowd3.png|Jesse talking to a crowd Jesse1.jpg|Jesse in the End Portal room. Jesse.jpg|(Mixed Female) Jesse sitting on The Founders Throne 049757-1-.jpg|Jesse fighting a blaze spawned by Aiden. Mcsm jesse objection.png|Jesse and Petra before they prepare to enter the White Pumpkin's lair. Στιγμιότυπο οθόνης (1).png|Jesse pulling Lukas into the Hallway File:IMG 0235-1-.jpg|Female Jesse after getting knocked out by Mind Controlled Citizens. EversourceCrown1.jpg|Male Jesse With The Eversource Crown. White Pumpkin Useful.PNG|Jesse wearing a White Pumpkin Jesse's reaction.png|Jesse's reaction to PAMA's words, missing Reuben and his friends back home. Minecraft_ Story Mode 16_8_2016 10_17_59 πμ.png|Jesse fighting PAMA Image.MCSMepisode8.jpeg|Jesse and the gang in a battle. AngryJesse.jpg|Jesse angry at Axel for scaring him. Mcsm ep4 maze jesse-olivia-reuben.png|Jesse in Ivor's Maze looking down at Olivia and Reuben. 2.png|Jesse freaking out over a squid on his head. SlabFight 1920x1080.jpg|Jesse fighting. JesseHadrian 1920x1080.jpg|An Episode 8 preview image of Jesse and Hadrian looking at new armor. LavaRace 1920x1080.jpg|An Episode 8 preview image of Jesse and Ivor in a lava race. JesseWearingTimsArmor1.jpg|Jesse wearing Tim's Armor. respawned jesse.png|Jesse, without his armor, after respawnng Pa.jpeg|Jesse and Ivor in the Adventure Pass thumbnail. MCSM 107 KeyArt 1920x1080.jpg|Jesse with Lukas, PAMA, and Petra in episode 7's key art. MCSM 106 Key Art 1920x1080-790x444.jpg|Jesse with the YouTubers in episode 6's key art. Jesse defeating Hadrian.jpeg|Jesse defeating Hadrian, while his friends are cheering him on. Out of breath.jpeg|Jesse out of breath, running to go get help, after learning Axel and Olivia have gotten captured by Hadrian. Jesse's apparent "cute-eyes" look. Seriously not THAT cute though..png|Jesse talking to Facemeat. Mind Control Helmet Jesse.png Mcsm ep8 lava-race jesse yellow-team.png|Jesse killing a member of the Yellow Team. (Determinant) Petra defending Jesse .jpeg|Jesse seeing Petra fighting Slab. Slab doing Hadrian's orders.jpeg|Jesse struggling against Slab. Jesse resting at the order's temple .jpeg|Jesse and the group getting ready to rest. Jesse is trapped .jpeg|Jesse getting trapped by The White Pumpkin. Mcsm ep6 fjesse running through zombie.png|Jesse running pass some zombies in Episode 6: A Portal to Mystery. minecraft_story_mode_ep_4-4.jpg|Jesse and Reuben in the Far Lands. Mcsm ep8 beefy-dude name.png|Jesse right next to a Gladiator named, "Beefy Dude." Jesse_Minecraft.png|Jesse crafting a stone sword. weird jesse.png|Slab the Immovable saying he's going to help Jesse fight Hadrian and Mevia. (Determinant) Tumblr inline oayck28wXg1svjefz 540.jpg|Female Jesse wearing an Eversource Crown. Woodsword.jpg|Male Jesse holding a Wooden Sword. SM_Jesse.png|The look of Female Jesse. Jesse Harper and Ivor.jpg|Harper leading Jesse and Ivor to her lab. Mcsm ep1 JessewithChickeninOverworld.jpg|Jesse looking at a chicken trying to find Reuben. Mcsm ep8 jesse redstone-heart.png|Jesse making a deal with Hadrian. JesseOnFire.png|Jesse with her hair on fire in the Lava Race. (Determinant) Jessies.png|All of the different Jesse skins of male and female and white, black, and mixed. Gabriel saving Jesse and Petra.jpeg|Jesse being saved by Gabriel. Gabriel being saved by Jesse .jpeg|Jesse saving Gabriel. Mcsm ep7 recess.png|Jesse about to put the Redstone Heart in. Merp.png|Jesse done crafting the enchanted hoe for fighting the Wither Storm. (Determinant) Take them all.jpg|Jesse's Gang and a group of pigs. Stealth mode.jpg|Jesse, Lukas, and Ivor sneaking into the throne room. Save him, Jesse!.jpg|Jesse saving Ivor. More feels.jpg|Lukas wondering if Jesse is OK. Like a boss.jpg|Jesse after killing a blaze. Lightning.jpg|Jesse going to fight Aiden. Jungle.jpg|Jesse looking at the jungle. (Determinant)|link=dE Feels.jpg|Jesse missing Reuben. Even more boss-like.jpg|Jesse advancing on Aiden. Defeated.jpg|Jesse defeating Aiden. Charles vs Order.jpg|Aiden accosting Jesse. Awesome.jpg|Jesse saying Ivor's house is awesome. (Determinant) Arrested.jpg|Jesse getting arrested. (Determinant) Tottally_not_Star_Wars.jpg|Jesse and Aiden begin their final duel. Waterfalls.jpg|Jesse going into the Sky City waterfall. Jesse episode 3.jpg|Female Jesse deciding to save Axel and Reuben or save the Order's Amulet. Minecraft-story-mode-the-complete-adventure-ps4-359177.jpg|Female Jesse on the cover art of The Complete Adventure for PS4. Jesse wool world.jpg|Jesse in the Wool World in episode 3. Minecraft-story-mode-the-complete-adventure-xbox-360-359179.jpg|Female Jesse on the cover for the Complete Adventure for Xbox360. MCSM TCA.jpg|Male Jesse on the cover for the Complete Adventure for PC. Boss_lessons_paid_off.jpg|Jesse after killing zombies Come_at_me_bro.jpg|Jesse preparing to fight spiders. Creepy.jpg|Jesse seeing their portrait. Don't_let_go.jpg|Jesse grabbing onto the vines. Easy_puzzle.jpg|Jesse about to begin solving a puzzle. Elevator_shaft.jpg|Jesse seeing the elevator shaft. Even_foggier.jpg|Jesse going to the mansion. Fire_and_suspects.jpg|Jesse alone in the library. Foggy.jpg|Jesse running to the mansion. Goin'_fishing.jpg|Jesse fishing. Grab_her,_Jesse!.jpg|Jesse saving Petra. Guys,_help_me!.jpg|Jesse realizing she is trapped. It's_a_FAKE.jpg|Jesse and Lukas upon seeing The White Pumpkin was a voice recording. Lukas..._where_are_you.jpg|Jesse seeing Lukas in a dark room. More_tunnels.jpg|Jesse walking down the tunnels. Nervous.jpg|Jesse near the elevator shaft. No_white_pumpkins!.jpg|Jesse staring at Dan. Pointy_poison.jpg|Jesse examining the poison tipped arrow. Poor_Torque.jpg|Jesse seeing Torquedawg's inert form. Reading_with_Jesse.jpg|Jesse reading the invitation. Save_us,_Jesse.jpg|Jesse staring at Ivor while the others inch toward her. Shut_the_doors,_shut_the_doors!.jpg|Jesse running to help Cassie. Table.jpg|Jesse observing the table. Taken.jpg|Jesse after Lukas is taken away. The_creepy_room.jpg|Jesse finding The White Pumpkin's lair. The_heck_was_that.jpg|Jesse after seeing The White Pumpkin for the first time. This_isn't_good.jpg|Jesse watching the chaos. Very_quiet.jpg|Jesse walking through the tunnels in the mansion. X-ed_out.jpg|Jesse seeing Petra's X-ed out portrait. You've_got_a_boy's_name.jpg|Jesse staring at Torquedawg. Zombies,_blargh!.jpg|Jesse under attack by zombies. Doors.png|Jesse about to open the doors to The Games. Mcsm ep8 competitors jesse-speech.png|Jesse giving a speech to some Competitors to defeat The Old Builders. Image11.png|Jesse with Lukas Jesse defending Gabriel, from zombies.jpeg|Jesse defending Gabriel from some zombies, in loot room of Soren's grider. Jesse in the end.jpeg|Jesse in the end, with Lukas and Gabriel. (Determinant) Mcsm ep5 jesse running-townsperson.png|Jesse seeing Phillipe running. Wood Block Citizen.JPG|Jesse talking to the Wood Block Citizen. (Determinant) cupids arrow.png|Jesse getting shot by an arrow. pile.png|Jesse forced down by mind-controlled Lukas and Petra. Mcsm ep4 celebration great-entry.png|Jesse and the Old and New Order getting cheered by townspeople. Horizon33 7-11-2016 54-38-18.jpg|Jesse and Ivor thinking of a way to get away from PAMA. Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Jesse's Gang Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:The Order of the Stone Category:Warriors Category:Builders Category:Competitors Category:Redstonists Category:Engineers